


he is a beautiful boy with a bad mind

by Frecckkles



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Early morning thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecckkles/pseuds/Frecckkles
Summary: She loved him, she really did, but loved is past tense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM and just needed to write something.

She stared at him. The darkness in her room couldn't hide his features from her. It didn't help that she has stared at him long enough to memorize his face.

She _loved_ him.

Past tense. Loved. She couldn't hide the truth from herself, no matter how hard she tried. He no longer made her heart pound so fast that she thought she was going to die. He no longer made her blush. He no longer made her feel safe.

She felt so uneasy around him that she couldn't close her eyes for a small nap anymore. The slight smile he had after shooting Ram and Kurt flashed every time she tried to close her eyes. It seemed like he felt joy doing such horrible things.

Her eyes searched his face. His eyes were closed, mouth parted a bit as he quietly snored. Freckles dotted along his cheekbones and nose, making it easy for her to connect them and make constellation. His dark, curly hair parted in every direction.

One of his arms laid across her abdomen, every time she moved it would tightened its grip on her. She has learned to not move a lot. His chest slowly rose and fell, the necklace his mom gave him rested upon it.

He was beautiful. The most stunning person she has ever laid her eyes on. Why does something so gorgeous have to be so damaged? It pains her and makes her cry when she is alone at night.

She continued to stare, the sun slowly rose, shining some light into the room through the only window in the room. It just made him look more pretty. She absolutely hated it.

"I love you, Ronnie." His voice whispered. She didn't notice that he was staring at her while she stared at him. How ironic. His eyes looked tired, obviously screaming at JD to go back to sleep.

She stayed silent, she didn't know what to say. Would it be okay to lie? It's not like he knows she no longer loves him.

"I love you too." She finally whispered back. She wanted to cry, to run, to get away from the lie she was living. A small smile graced his face. He moved forward a bit and kissed her forehead.

"You're my universe." He murmured, his lips barely touching her forehead.

Her heart shattered at that moment. The beautiful boy with a bad mind loved her with everything he had, while she wished for nothing but to get away.


End file.
